parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot/Trivia
* survey question Leslie asks girl: ** Would you say that you are enjoying yourself and having fun, having a moderate amount of fun and somewhat enjoying yourself or having no fun and no enjoyment? ** when the child does not answer, Leslie decides to choose having a lot of fun * the drunk is stuck in a yellow slide with a blue platform and stairs * the full name of the monthly meeting Leslie and Tom lead is: Community Outreach Public Forum * the meeting is held at Emerson Elementary School ** initially in the huge auditorium until the lights are shut off, then moved to one of the classrooms, which is now packed ** after the lights are shut off in the auditorium, Tom asks if anyone has any questions about permits * Leslie thinks Tom is Libyan * Tom is from Bennettsville, South Carolina ** he calls himself a "red-neck" * Leslie calls Mark Brendanawicz a fixer * Leslie compares city hall to a locker room, complete with towel-snapping * Ann believes Leslie is only coming over to see the lot for a photo-op * Leslie's key to a fact-finding mission is to get right into the battle zone ** Leslie sees herself as George W. Bush flying over New Orleans or Richard Nixon going to China (to see what the Chinese were up to) * Leslie falsely believes she broke her collarbone when she fell in the pit * Ann does not have one of those neck, foam, collar, brace things * After seeing the pit for herself, Leslie meets with Ron with a travel pillow duct taped around her neck ** Number of times Leslie goes into Ron's office to ask for the subcommittee after visiting the pit=5 ** Number of times Leslie communicates with Ron through his office windows to ask for the subcommittee after visiting the pit=2 * built in 1935, Pioneer Hall was one of the first structures in America to have locks * Leslie drunk sings Lady Marmalade (or Lady Marmalard), adding the lyric: "gotta get your phone, sister" Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * an extended 30 second version of the theme plays Citizen Comments/Complaints * the head of the police is a 9th degree Mason ** a few things about Laura Linney * loud music * graffiti * obscenities heard at public parks * the ugly, dangerous, government-owned lot on Sullivan Street ** the developer dug out a basement for some condos Tom's awkward moves on Ann * To further discuss the Sullivan Street lot, Tom suggests he and Ann: ** exchange numbers ** go away for a weekend * when he accompanies Leslie and April to Ann's house to look at Lot 48 ** he tries to touch her arm or shoulder Projects Leslie has worked on * disinfect the sandbox sand after the problems with the cats Behind Leslie in her office * directly behind her on the wall is the state seal of Indiana ** there is a small framed medal/award on both the left and right of the sea * to her left is a floor-mounted Indiana state flag * to her right is a floor-mounted American flag * framed pictures on the desk ** Nancy Pelosi ** Larry Bird * antler bookends Behind Ron in his office * Bobby Knight poster on wall Ron's appearance * hair parted on his right * wears a suit with tie Reasons Mark Brendanawicz lists for giving up on Leslie's park project * Homeowners associations * anti-government nuts * bureaucrats * miles of red tape What Leslie dreams for Lot 48 * a first-class park * a shiny, new playground with: ** jungle gym ** swings ** pool ** tennis courts ** volleyball courts ** racquetball courts ** basketball courts ** regulation football field * amphitheater with: ** Shakespeare in the park Andyisms * when told by Leslie that the City of Pawnee will help him with anything, Andy asks for his "itch stick" * thinks it's awesome that Leslie also fell into the pit * asks Ann to make pancakes "real quick" if she's going to the kitchen How others see Leslie * Ann ** a little doofy ** sweet * Ron ** insatiable ** like a little dog with a chew toy * Mark ** unique City Hall Mural * unnamed ** depicts the Battle at Coneega (sp?) Creek (a pioneer woman wielding an ax standing over a kneeling, unarmed squaw, with men wearing hats torching several tee-pees in the background) ** Leslie calls it the crown jewel of all the murals ** the more gruesome parts are covered by a poster (a Native sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood) What Makes America awesome for Leslie Knope it's filled with: * hope * small towns * big cities * real people * delicious beverages * hot guys How Ron's office conveys his opinion of government * a sawed-off shotgun (formerly owned by a local bootlegger) on his desk points at people who come to ask him for things * it is also his basketball court; he doesn't want to see: ** double dribbling ** 3-second violations Category:Trivia